


Wrapped up in You

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Six Trope Bingo Card [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality isn't always better than the dream. But Chat will take the reality over the dream any day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Round Six Trope Bingo Card.

Her hands are warm and soft where they cup his cheeks and tilt his head just so to draw him in for a kiss. Her mouth is cool and sweet against his, strawberries and cream and everything he'd always thought it would be. Her hips are slender and strong under his hands, and he's careful not to pull, just to hold her, close and present while he savors the moment.

_Wake up._

"This isn't real."

She draws back, a question in her smile.

"You. This place. None of it's real."

Her face grows somber. "Does that matter?"

He blinks. "No. I guess it doesn't."

_Wake up!_

The kisses are sweet and the touches are plentiful and he knows that though he will never have his fill, she will always be there to provide. It's altogether too easy to sink into her presence, to let her surround him and fill his senses with her strength and poise and beauty. It's all he's ever wanted and, for the moment, it's all he needs.

_Dammit, Chat, don't. Don't leave me._

She doesn't speak often, letting her hands and he mouth do the talking, and though there is a strange dissonance between this and the way their interactions have always gone, it's still her, still the girl he loves, and he will be grateful to have her any way he can.

_I can't do this without you._

It's almost too easy to ignore the pleas. To focus on the girl in his arms and pretend that she's real, that she's his and he's hers, and that nothing else matters. She smiles and she laughs and she kisses him deep and it should be enough. It should be. But there's a gnawing sensation in his stomach, a constant reminder that this isn't what he's always wanted, that there's more to the girl he loves than kisses and touches, that her words were what made him fall in love with her.

_Please, Chat._

That's the woman he loves.

When he drags himself out from under the akuma's spell, the air that hits his lungs is cold and sends an ache through his chest, leaving him coughing and choking until he gets himself back under control. He looks up at Ladybug, nervous about what look will be on her face, but she tackles him before he has a chance to parse the look, arms tight around his neck while she shakes. He settles his hands on her back, holding her close.

"I'm here."

She gives a choked off laugh and pulls back, wiping at her eyes. "I can see that," she says, voice hoarse, and he wonders if she had to scream to get through to him. She turns back to him, eyes shining, and gives a small smile. "I'm glad." Then she clears her throat and gets to his feet. "We should, uh. We should get going."

There's a stab of regret in his chest that she's turning away from him, that this still isn't enough for her to be willing to share her secret with him. It hurts, for all that he doesn't want to admit that it does, and for the space of a breath, he wonders if this is actually better. He shakes his head, trying to force that thought away before grinning up at her. "Of course, milady." It's real, and that should be enough.

He hopes it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
